1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to the field of automated intelligent data extraction, and more particularly, it relates to techniques for validating electronically processed data based on intelligently extracted data from varying types of paper documents.
2. Related Art
In some systems, high volumes of electronic data undergoing data processing may require concurrent electronic data validation against data provided in paper documents. Furthermore, the process of validating electronic data against target data extracted from paper documents may require high rates of accuracy and may require that the validation results are generated within strict real-time limits imposed by the concurrent electronic data processing and validation processing.
Additional technical hurdles may be confronted while fulfilling the time and accuracy constraints when the target data for each validation request must be extracted from multiple different types of paper documents and/or multiple types of data representations. For example, the data may vary with respect to: labeling of data, ways of representing data, configurations or layout of data and varying types of numerical formatting used.